1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle and, more particularly, relates to an intake temperature sensor that detects temperature of air sucked into an engine of an off-road straddle-type.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronically controlled fuel injectors have been adopted in straddle-type vehicles optimized for traveling on rough terrain, that is, so-called off-road straddle-type vehicles. In straddle-type vehicles provided with such fuel injector, an intake temperature sensor and an air pressure sensor are provided to measure air quantity sucked into the engine.
The intake temperature sensor and air pressure sensor are generally arranged in the vicinity of a throttle body, for example, in an air cleaner taking into consideration exact measurement of an air quantity sucked into an engine (see JP-T-2002-513713, pages 38-39, FIG. 19).
Since the intake temperature sensor is influenced by heat generated from the engine and exhaust system, the temperature detected by the intake temperature sensor is higher than the atmospheric temperature. Thus, the temperature detected by the intake temperature sensor must be appropriately corrected.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perfectly correct the temperature detected by the intake temperature sensor and it is therefore not possible to detect the exact atmospheric temperature.
While such problem may be solved by keeping the intake temperature sensor away from heat generating sources such as the engine, this causes a further problem in that the temperature sensor is exposed to and may be damaged by mud, water, pebbles, and other objects and debris while traveling.
The probability of such damage is particularly high in off-road straddle-type vehicles traveling over rough terrain. However, since delicate control of the throttle is important in off-road straddle-type vehicles, there is a keen demand for exact measurement of the air quantity sucked into the engine.